The Light Inside of Us
by Daisy-is-Lazy
Summary: Sometimes, you have to make decisions. I'm a person to make bad ones. And one day, I made the decision to accept an offer from a mischievous teen spirit named Jack Frost. How do I know Jack Frost, you might ask? Well, it's simple. I am a Guardian. My name is Ember Phoenix. And this is the story of a decision I make that will change my life forever. (DISCONTINUING! READ INSIDE!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo there! I'm Daisy-is-Lazy. This is my first fanfic! It's probably going to be sucky as crap, but it's worth a shot! And I'm writing this on WordPad, so it could be suckier! But if you happen to like this story, then enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Sometimes, I don't even know how I get myself into situations like this. Well, what can one person do? I'm currently sinking to the bottom of a lake and I think I'm about to die, again. Is that even possible for a spirit to die again? Do you, like, go to the Afterlife of Afterlife, or something? That's really confusing, it's making my head hurt. Or maybe that just from the lack of oxygen. This whole drowning thing hurts really bad, and the water is burning my skin. The pain is getting worse since the water is so fucking cold. This may hurt like hell, but this is pretty. I look to my right to see the multiple fish being illuminated by the silver light of the moon cascading down through the waving, saphire-colored water. Beautiful. Well, at least im dying a beautiful death, better than nothing I guess. I can feel my heart beat slowing as my back slowly collides with the lake floor. I look with my half-lidded eyes and see the moon in clear view, glowing slightly brighter than before. My heart beats' getting slower and slower. The world slowly starts to fade around me. My final air bubbles slowly surfacing. Everything is happening so slowly. The last thing I see is a pale, blue hand reaching towards me, before everything goes black.

I am Ember Pheonix. I'm a Guardian.

And my story starts here.

**Ermergerd! I can't belive I actually wrote a story! SQUEEE! Anyway, that was the prologue of my story, The Light Inside of Us! And if u liked it, review, favorite, follow. Plz! I'm lonely... ._. Haha! XD But, seriously, plz do! I'd greatly appreciate it! And I'll try to update every Saturday, because I'm too lazy to write during the week, or either I'm busy with school! And sometimes I might get weekend homework *shudders* so that might delay things. But I'll try. And if this story doesn't work out, then I might just forget the story. Pray and hope! SO! Review, favorite, or follow (if u like), updates might be on weekends, particularly Saturday, and SCHOOL CAN SUCK A DUCK! ****even though I need it. ****Annnnnnnnnddddd BAI!**

**P.S- Sorry for any errors in the story, blame WordPad...****or my brain**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I figured that I should write another chapter before school, cuz I got the idea that waiting a week takes a long time, and I got anxious (OCD ._.). So, here's Chapter 1, and, no, I won't write chapter titles, because I'm really bad at that. Also, plz review! I want to know what people think about my writing! I need to be critisized! Cuz I don't know if it's good, horrible, fantastic, bad? I need to know how I can improve my writing! So, please, consider reviewing, please? I GOTS TO KNOW! Anyway, here it is!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold day in Burgess. The crystal, white snow covered the ground like a thick, white blanket. Snow falling slowly in white pellets. Houses with frosted windows and icicles hanging from their rooves. It was a very cold day, indeed. The neighboorhood was very quiet. Not a single sound but the occasional chirp of birds. All was silent, until, a door of a familiar house opened to show a small boy, with chestnut colored hair and auburn eyes, walking grogily through his backdoor. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked up. Once he opened his eyes to see the white sheet of snow, his eyes lit up with excitment. A wide smile ,showing a missing tooth, spread across his face. "Snow Day!"

With that statement shouted throughout the neighboorhood, children came pouring out of their houses, bundled up in winter clothing, in a matter of were filled with children either having snowball fights, or making snowmen and snow angels. "Hey, Jamie, over here!" called one of the children. This child had orange-reddish hair and deep blue eyes. Freckles covered his face. "Wanna build some snowmen?" he asked, yelling from across his fence. "Yeah! I'll come over!" Jamie yelled back. He was just about to rush out of the door, when his mother had stopped him. She looked at him with slight frown on her face. "Now, where are you going, young man, without my permission?" she questioned him. " I'm gonna go play at Rubin's house." Jamie's mother looked outside with a look of concern. "I don't know, it's really cold out there," she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Jack Frost might give you frostbite." At this, he rolled his eyes. "Mom, I know that Jack Frost wouldn't do that, he's nice!" She smiled at her son, she loved his creative imagination. "Well, Ok, but don't catch a cold!" Hearing this, Jamie took off into his backyard. She stopped her son, again, and said "Take Sophie with you!" "But, Mo-" His mother remarked "Uh uh, Jamie, no 'buts'! You're taking your sister with you." Jamie sighed, "Ok, fine!"

Soon after, a little girl, who looked to be 5 years old, jumped through the door frame. "Bunny!" she yelled as she ran to her older sibling, whilst falling face-first into a pile of snow. The blond child cried out in pain. "Oh, Sophie," Jamie exclaimed, running to his sister, "You gotta be more careful next time!" he exclaimed picking her up from the cold ground. He placed her on his hip and hugged her. He looked at her pained expression, which was covered in snow, and saw her emerald eyes welt up with tears. He comforted her by saying, "Wanna build a snowman, Soph?" With that, she instantly brightened up and yelled "Snowman, snowman!". He laughed at his sister's sudden change in mood. "Ok, let's go." "Be careful, you guys! Don't go too far! Stay with your friends!" their mom yelled to them! "Ok, Mom!" Jamie yelled as he quick-walked to Rubin's house, trying to avoid further conversation. Jamie's mother giggled at her son's humorous actions, and proceded back inside of the house.

**Yay, chapter 1! Woot! This was actually going to be longer, but I'm tired as hell, and it's a school night, so I'm going to continue in the next chapter! I also wasn't at school on Friday (cuz I was sick), and we had two exams on Friday, and we have two more exams on Monday, which is tommorow (My conscience: 'course it's Monday tommorow, dumbo! Me: I know that, go away! .v.), so I hav 4 exams to do! So I needs da resting! And if u r wondering who Rubin is, I just made him Jamie's neighboor and one of his neighboorhood friends, cuz I can't remember the other childrens' names. Haha! Well, 'till next time!**

**P.S- Jack will be in da next chapter! :3**


	3. AN: I'm Sorry!

**Hello audience.**

**Yes.**

**Yes you can imaginarily kill me.**

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo-shot-**

**I'm really so, so sorry that it's been a really long time since I updated. You can't even feel the level of guilt coming from me right now. **

**Nope. This isn't the chapter you have been waiting for. :(**

**So, the story goes like this:**

* * *

**Ok, so it was a regular Saturday morning, and I woke up and stuff, blah blah, you get it.**

**I did mah morning things, all that jazz. **

**After that, I reminded myself it was ****raping time**** the day to write my story. So I went to my room and got in my laptop.**

**So I start writing, and I'm about to finish, right? You know that good feeling that you get your about to finish something you've been working hard on? Yea, that feeling. I was getting that awesome feeling that's just like: "YESSS!" **

**And then the bad happened.**

**Last, or second to last, I can't remember, the laptop starts doing these crazy spaz thingies. At first, it wasn't doing it that much, but it became more frequent later. At this point, I'm getting kinda annoyed, just like: "My God, stahp!" And, like the junk just freaking read my mind, it blinked off, just like that. I thought that it just did that because of the charger falling out of the socket, hole thingy. So I wasn't freaking out, or anything, because that happened sometimes (I know it's weird, but my computer's, like, 3 years old, so its old and weird :/), and I do this thing when I'm writing, I save each paragraph I write, so I'd just have to retype it a paragraph if I lose it (It's annoying though -_-). **

**So, I go to turn on the laptop on again, only to be surprised when it doesn't turn back on, despite the fact that I put the charger in. I check to see if the charger is in all of the way, and it was. So now, I'm starting to look at it all funny-like and stuff, just thinking; **_**'Whaaa?'**_** I take the charger out and put it back in, try to turn it on, and nothing happens. I stare at it for a few good seconds, and do it again, and again, and once more. I stare at it again for probably a minuet, or so. Aannnnd, I panicked.**

**So, blah blah blah, cry cry cry, depression and stuff. So I tell my Mom, we go to a computer and electronics place (****Walmart XD****). They tell us that my battery completely died, like, completely. I was like: "ERMAGERD, WHY U DO DIS COMPUTAH, WHY?!" 'cause that thing was mah friend :( . So, in order to get a new battery, we either buy a new one, which costs a lot, or get a new computer, which costs more than the battery itself, and we didn't have the money at the time, and we still don't have the money now. **

* * *

**So, long story short, we had to throw my poor little computer away :'(. And it's already pretty obvious that I've lost everything, including my sad little story and games. I'm now forced to read fanfictions on my phone. How am I writing this, you ask? (You probably didn't, but whatever) Well, I'm sneaking onto my Mom's laptop really late at night. She won't let me do stuff on it, because she thinks I break everything, and she only lets me when I have to do school stuff. So I'm sneak-typing this, and don't worry, it's a Saturday! No school! Anyways, it's gonna be some time before I can get a anew laptop, so, I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait . But, I'm still here, and I'm not dead! Hopefully, I'll be back soon. So, just hang tight! I also might edit the story a bit.**

**I'm really tired and I'm going to sleep, so**

**BAIII!**


	4. AN: News (Sorry)

**I'm sorry, again. **

**So, I have good news, and I have bad news...**

**Good news:**

**I got my computer fixed! Yesssssss! Yay! I got all of my stuff back yesterday and stuff, so I can write stories again!**

**Bad news:**

**...I'm discontinuing this story.**

**I'm very sorry for the people who might've been interested in this story. I just feel like no one really likes it anyway. Like, have you ever been surfing through some fanfiction and then you see this, like, really crappy fanfiction (Hopefully I'm not offending anyone, I probably am anyway. Sorry). Like, it's really sappy and Mary-Sue mushy romance like and stuff like that? I think this story will end up like that, and I don't want that to happen. Plus, this is probably one of those passerby stories, that people just ignore. I've seen my views though, its a pretty good amount, but I still like people just look at my story, and then they're just like: ...Meehhh no.**

**I'm also discontiuing this story because I've lost interest in it. I've just lost that spark to write this. I also think it's boring and flat. **

**So, I'm dicontiuing this.**

**BUT, NOT FULLY DISCONTIUING! **

**Yep, not fully. I'm stoping this story until I have full interest in it! I'll probably just chill a bit, maybe write another fanfiction. But when I'm finished with that stuff, and I'm all like: Ay, I'm gonna finish that story! , it will come back. Bigger, BETTER! With more thought put into it, and new ideas and stuff! So, hopefully, it will come back, eventually. EVENTUALLY! :)**


End file.
